Love-Me in Las Vegas
by Saeph
Summary: LME's pink-clad trio is offered a modeling job in Las Vegas. But President Lory tricks them into tagging along. And what's this about Ren being there, too! Fluffy and fun.


**So, I know that I already have another work in progress, but I couldn't focus one bit until I wrote out this one. This is a short little fic that's been on my mind for a while now. I live in Las Vegas, and I've wondered for a long time what would happen if Lory dragged Kyoko to Vegas to be his "good luck charm" while he gambled and, well, it expanded into this. It's fun to have the chance to put some of my favorite characters into some of my favorite tourist spots. I hope you all enjoy! (And I'm sorry if I got the part about the time difference wrong. Time zones are weird when you're crossing the Pacific.)**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or its characters. They are the intellectual property of Yoshiki Nakamura. This fic is written for entertainment purposes.**

"EH?!" Kyoko exclaimed in surprise. "But, why Las Vegas?"

President Lory boomed with jubilation. "Well, why not Las Vegas. There is glamour and excitement, and there are lights as far as the eye can see! It's the perfect place! And besides, the job comes from a personal friend of mine. He is an exceptional photographer, and he has been telling me for months now that he is dying to do a photo shoot in Las Vegas's many themed casinos. However, he is very picky, and he hasn't found the perfect models."

He paused dramatically for effect. The three Love Me girls waited, bracing their eardrums.

"Well, of course, until now!"

"How did he find out about us, anyway? We haven't exactly made big names for ourselves in the modelling world." Kanae, ever the sensible one, interjected.

"Well, I recommended you, naturally."

The three pink-clad girls were taken a bit aback by the president's words. They all sat still where they were in the President's office, waiting for an explanation. When none came, Chiori chimed in for the first time that day.

"Us?"

"Why, yes. When he told me he was looking for young, fresh faces, I sent him your portfolios. He said that you ladies are exactly what he had in mind."

"Uh, are you sure…?" Kyoko trailed off, and everyne in the room could see the self-deprecating look in Kyoko's eyes. They all knew where that sentence was going.

President Lory stopped her before she could go any further. "Of course." He stood up and came around to the front of his desk, kneeling in front of Kyoko's downcast face. "James, aside from being an incredible photographer, is one of the most intuitive men I have ever known." He tilted Kyoko's chin up to look at him. "If he says that you're the right one, then you are the perfect one for the job."

"WELL!" The President Lory exclaimed as he stood up with a loud clap, making the ladies jump in their seats. "What do my Love Me girls say? It will be one week from today. Two days in Las Vegas, plenty of time for sight-seeing and entertainment. And… All expenses paid!"

"Kyoko and I don't even have passports." Kanae said. "I don't know if we can get them in one week."

"I'll take care of that." Lory reassured them. "I have connections. I can have them ready in three days. That is, of course, if you accept…?"

Lory looked at the three young ladies expectantly.

"I'm game, except…" Chiori looked nervous. "I don't speak any English."

"Same here." Kanae sighed.

"Kyoko speaks fluent English." Lory supplied. "So, I guess, it all comes down to whether or not Kyoko goes."

All three sets of eyes landed on Kyoko, making her freeze again, and look down shyly. "Uhm, well…" she started. The truth is, the idea made her very nervous. She had never been out of the country before, and she wasn't entirely sure that she was ready for it. 'Eventually,' she reasoned with herself, 'I will have to leave Japan for jobs. I guess it's something I'll have to get used to at some time.'

She looked up to see everyone's eyes still on her. Lory looked like an excited child on Christmas Eve. Kanae and Chiori both looked at her expectantly. 'They're not willing to say it, but they both really want this trip.'

"It would be a very good opportunity for us. And it would be nice to take a trip with you two." Kyoko stated, and all three heads nodded in synch like bobble headed dolls, making her giggle. "Okay, I'm in." She finally stated.

Chiori hugged her excitedly, and, to her surprise, so did Kanae. "Thank you, Kyoko!" They both said.

"Well, then. It's all settled! I had better let James know." President Lory said as he picked up his phone. The girls took this as their cue to leave. "I'll take care of the plans. We should plan on leaving early Saturday morning; that should put us in town Friday around noon."

The girls all froze in their tracks at the door.

"_We?_" The girls asked in unison.

"Well, of course." The President stopped the phone halfway to his ear. "You all are minors, and, naturally, you'll need someone to accompany you."

The girls stood with their jaws on the floor.

"Besides, I've wanted to return for so long. Now I finally have an excuse. I promise I'll be the best tour guide you've ever had. The four of us are going to have so much fun!"

"We've… been duped." Chiori stated in disbelief.

"We should have known there would be a catch." Kanae grumbled.

"How did we not see it coming?" Kyoko stated, amazed.

"What was that, ladies?" Lory queried from where he had one ear pressed to the phone.

"Uh, n-n-nothing. We're just excited!" Kyoko scrambled as the ladies headed for the door once more.

"Oh, and by the way," Lory added before the doors closed. "Ren will be in town for some work as well, so we might get to join up with him and Yashiro for some sight-seeing. Remember, bright and early Saturday morning!"

As the doors to President Lory's office closed, an uncontrollable blush crept up to Kyoko's cheeks. Kanae and Chiori had the tact to stifle their giggles as well as they could.

"Well," Kanae said. "It looks like we're in for an adventure."


End file.
